A hand truck is a common cargo handling tool, and has many types of structures for different requirements and uses. Basically, a conventional hand truck includes a frame for carrying articles, and a wheel mounted to the bottom of the frame. Another conventional hand truck is provided with a shovel plate on a bottom portion of the frame for shoveling and carrying articles stacked on the ground. By using the shovel plate to shovel the stacked articles, after which the frame is disposed inclinedly and rearwardly so that the carried articles can lean back against the frame, the purpose of transporting the articles can be achieved. However, this kind of conventional hand truck is inconvenient to use. During transport, the conventional hand truck is prone to wobble when passing on uneven ground, so that the stacked articles are likely to fall sideways.